vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Guido Van den Bossche
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Guido_Van_den_Bossche" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Guido Van den Bossche is een hoofdpersonage dat van 25 december 2003 tot en met 30 juni 2006 wordt vertolkt door Xander Willems, van 4 september 2006 tot het voorjaar van 2010 door Lennert Mets, van 22 oktober 2010 tot en met 22 juni 2015 door Jordi Rottier, van 16 september 2015 tot en met 2 september 2016 door Jelle Florizoone en sinds 6 september 2016 door Vincent Banic. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Guido is de zoon van Jan Van den Bossche en Linda Desmet. Linda was oorspronkelijk zwanger van een drieling, maar de twee andere vruchtjes overleefden de zwangerschap niet. Guido heeft twee halfzussen Mieke Van den Bossche en Leen Van den Bossche en drie halfbroers Willem Feyaerts, Bart Van den Bossche en Maarten Van den Bossche. Tijdens het 21ste seizoen heeft Guido kort een relatie met Miranda, een meisje van zijn school. Tijdens het 22ste seizoen heeft Guido voor het eerst een serieuze relatie en dit met Charlotte Cornelis. Charlotte duikt op in zijn leven tijdens een moeilijke periode. Guido wordt namelijk hard gepest door zijn ex-klasgenoten Elias en Vincent. Ze drijven Guido zo ver dat hij zelfmoord wilt plegen, wat Charlotte net op tijd uit Guido's hoofd kan praten. Uiteindelijk komt het twee jaar later tot een breuk wanneer Guido's gevoelens voor Charlotte verdwijnen. Hij vindt dat ze uit elkaar gegroeid zijn sinds Charlotte is gaan studeren in Leuven. Tijdens het 24ste seizoen rijden Guido en Kobe Vermiert een fietsend meisje omver, waardoor ze in het ziekenhuis belandt. Het meisje heet Emma Verdonck. Guido zoekt haar op en vraagt om vergiffenis. Emma vergeeft hem nadat Guido het volledige verhaal heeft uitlegd. Nadien is Guido een grote steun voor haar en worden ze zelfs verliefd. Guido en Emma starten een relatie met elkaar. Het duurt ook niet lang vooraleer ze samen in bed duiken. Later wordt duidelijk dat er iets mis is gegaan wanneer Emma ontdekt dat ze zwanger is. Ze besluiten het kindje te houden en op 5 november 2015 bevalt Emma van een dochtertje: Milou Van Bellingen. In 2018 krijgen Guido en Emma verschrikkelijk nieuws te horen: Mila Van den Bossche is hun biologische dochter niet en werd indertijd verwisseld in het ziekenhuis. Na een lange zoektocht vinden ze Milou, hun biologische dochter, terug. Samen met Lucas Van Bellingen spreken Guido en Emma co-ouderschap af, omdat beide partijen gehecht zijn geraakt aan beide meisjes. Op 28 februari 2019 vraagt Guido Emma ten huwelijk, waarop zij 'ja' zei. De twee zullen op vrijdag 14 juni 2019 in het huwelijksbootje stappen. 'Studies & Beroepsleven' Guido studeerde aanvankelijk de ASO-richting Moderne Talen, maar door zijn slechte studieresultaten in 2012 kreeg hij een B-attest. Dit betekende dat hij moest kiezen tussen 'een richting lager gaan' of 'zijn jaar opnieuw doen'. Guido wilde liever de TSO-richting Elektromechanica gaan volgen, maar dat was niet meteen naar de zin van Jan. Hij doet dan toch zijn vierde middelbaar opnieuw in het ASO, maar wordt dat schooljaar gepest door zijn ex-klasgenoten Elias en Vincent. Uiteindelijk worden Guido en Elias beste vrienden. In september 2013 verandert Guido alsnog van richting en gaat hij, met goedkeuring van Jan, Elektromechanica in het TSO volgen. Wanneer Guido's vriendin Emma zwanger wordt, wilt Guido zijn studies opzeggen om voor zijn gezin te kunnen zorgen. Hij bergt deze plannen een tijdje op om toch zijn diploma te halen, maar maakt met Patrick en Mathias plannen om het atelier van Patrick om te bouwen zodat ze er oldtimers kunnen repareren. Hij combineert het studeren met zijn werk in het atelier tot hij afstudeert en nadien blijft hij halftijds bij Patrick en Mathias werken. Tijdens het 25ste seizoen krijgt Guido van zijn goede vriend Kobe de kans om in de garage van zijn vader Louis te gaan werken als automecanicien. Guido zegt zijn job bij Patrick op om in dienst te gaan werken bij Kobe. Trivia *Guido is jarig op 25 december en is dus een kerstkindje. *Guido heeft bloedgroep AB positief. *Met de leeftijd van Guido is in het verleden door de scenaristen slordig omgesprongen. Dit wordt des te duidelijker wanneer er in een aflevering van het 23ste seizoen wordt gezegd dat Guido geboren is in 1998. Zijn geboorte was echter op het scherm te zien in 2003. Zelfs al reken je daar de tijdsprong van 3 jaar uit 2006 in mee, dan nog zou Guido in 2000 moeten geboren zijn en is hij dus eigenlijk 2 jaar te oud. Voor het jaar 2018 wilt dit zeggen dat Guido 20 jaar zal worden in december. *Kinderacteur Lennert Mets had sproeten in het gezicht. Toen Jordi Rottier de rol overnam, had het personage er geen meer. Tijdens het 24ste seizoen draagt Guido plots een bril, net zoals zijn vertolker Jordi Rottier. Er werd hier in de serie geen reden voor gegeven. De jaren nadien wordt het personage Guido meermaals aangepast op verschillende vlakken, mede door de vele recasts. Tijdens het 26ste seizoen neemt Vincent Banic de rol van Guido van Jelle Florizoone over. Sindsdien spreekt het personage Emma Verdonck (Bab Buelens) steeds aan met 'Snoet'. Emma zelf noemt Guido steeds 'Snul'. 'Generiek' G6.1-13.png G6.1-18.png Generiek7 13.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto29.png Schermafbeelding_2015-08-20_om_16.03.13.png Schermafbeelding_2015-08-20_om_16.04.04.png Schermafbeelding_2015-08-20_om_16.08.26.png Schermafbeelding 2015-11-29 om 20.37.21.png Generiek2016 Simon 04.jpg Schermafbeelding 2015-11-29 om 20.38.38.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.08.00.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.02.09.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.07.19.png Generieknov2016-3.jpg Generieknov2016-24.jpg Generiek8-31.jpg Generiek8-22.jpg Generiek8-21.jpg Generiek8-36.jpg Generiek8-Zomer03.png Generiek8-Zomer04.png Generiek8-Zomer06.png 'Galerij' Familie3940.jpg 9-51-201329184714_0.jpg Familie_guido_2013_portret_01.jpg Guido_2.jpg Guido_II_Van_den_Bossche_Stack.png S24-guido.jpg S24-guido2.png S24-guido avatar.png Familie_portret_jelleflorizoone_001.jpg Familie_portret_jelleflorizoone_002.jpg Familie_portret_jelleflorizoone_003.jpg Familie_portret_jelleflorizoone_004.jpg 11138106_10153774127437491_658136137033689455_n.png S25-guido_portret.jpg Familie_s26_portret-wit_guido.jpg Familie_s26_Guido_profiel.jpg S26_Guido_01.jpeg S26_Guido_Emma_001.jpg S26_Guido_Emma_002.jpg 15226471 10209993203058366 1053110382 n.png AArNDBf.jpg Familie_27_Emma_en_Guido_duo.png Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Van den Bossche Category:Guido Van den Bossche